Question: $\dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{4}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{9 \times 4}{7 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{36}{7} $